Time
by athenades87
Summary: Time ironically was all Tara had. Tamela.. Pam and Tara. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh lord, here I am again. The hurt/anger that I've had over this couple/show the last couple months has been horrible. But I got to re watching some old episodes and reading recent fics and my muse for these two showed it weary head and well this is the end result. Probably only a couple chapters depending on the support I get out of it. So with out further ado..**

**Dont own em, if I did, none of that horrid shit would have happened last season.**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

><p>Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Inevitably, time progressed on, tick, tock, tick, tock went the clock and that's all it did. The clock never stopped ticking. Always a constant reminder that time would constantly move forward and that Tara could never be able to turn back the hands of time. To the time right before Pam left her. Maybe she could have said more, not been so hateful, tell Pam her true feelings. But time and missed opportunities were what plagued Tara's nightmares and her very immortal existence. Ironically time was all that Tara had. So she dealt, she adapted. When Pam left and Ben was killed the ability to walk in the sun left. So Willa and Tara took refuge at Sookie's house. The underground cubby would be their sleeping quarters. Fangtasia was out of the question; humans still didn't take too kindly to the vampire kind. Being both newborn vamps, Willa and Tara stuck together. They never ventured out of the house, not to far anyways.<p>

This is how they spent their time, sleeping in a cubby and wondering around Sookie's house till morning. To keep up this reprieve, Willa and Tara only feed from two sources, Sookie and Lafayette, and neither one cared. It kept Willa and Tara safe from Hep V and it kept the outside world from getting in.

As if right on time Sookie found Tara sitting on the front steps of her newly acquired home. Her eyes fixed on the dark woods ahead, her mind reeling with thoughts of the unknown future.

"Your ass is gonna grow into that step one of these days."

Tara turned her head and eyed the blonde, scoffed then resumed her intense stare into the darkness.

Sookie took a seat beside her long time friend, she followed Tara's gaze to the darken woods and they sat there for a moment. Sookie wanted to help Tara fight those demons that lurked behind the trees and their shadows. So she reached over and took Tara's hand in her own and started tracing a pattern with her thumb on the back of her hand.

"I know you miss her, but sitting here longing for the darkness to bring her back isn't helping anything."

Tara didn't speak, she didn't move. She just stared into the darkness, hoping and praying that whatever was in that darkness, whatever she was desperately searching for would come and whisk her away from this madness and put her out of her self loathing misery, indefinitely.

"I know," Tara's voice was smaller than a whisper almost not even audible and if the Louisiana night had not been so quiet, Sookie would not have been able to hear her speak.

"Can you feel her?" Sookie asks quietly

Tara drew in an unneeded ragged breath, "Yeah, bout a month ago"

Tara stood up and walked to the edge of the yard, still staring into the darkened abyss and folded her arms over her chest. "I think she did it, so she could see if I was still alive, or to torture me by allowing me to know she still is. It left as quickly as it came. Then just like before she left me or more like abandon me." Tara swiped at her face, smudging her crimson misery across her face. "You know, I was getting along just fine without the connection, because she cut it off ya know? But then like all of a sudden. Bam! Here she is again, making my life a living hell…yet again."

The wind rustled the leaves in the trees. And the bugs ceased all noise and for a moment the summer night stilled. Tara scanned the darken woods for one last glimpse. Knowing that it was fruitless. Sookie walked out to Tara and spoke softly, "What would you do if she came back?"

For a fleeting moment a look of weakness crossed Tara's face and then as if a switch was turned Tara's face turned hard as stone. "I don't know Sook, I really don't." she stated matter-of-factly before turning towards her new home. "But that's something, I don't have to worry about, because she isn't coming back."

"Oh Tara sweetie, you don't know that" Sookie tried to comfort her heartsick friend.

Tara stopped abruptly and slowly turned to face Sookie. "It's the only thing I do know," She said straightforwardly. "She never wanted me in the first place Sook. You know that, as well as I do. She only turned me because she had the preconceived notion that if she done something for you, you would get her back in Eric's good graces. It's all about Eric, this whole fucked up situation, is because of Eric fucking Northman. As long as that asshole is in the picture, there will never be any room for Tara Thornton." Tara pointed at her chest, which happen to be shaking from the sobs she was trying to hold back. Tara had never in her life fallen for someone like she had Pam. Shit, she didn't even love Naomi the way she loved Pam. She wanted to blame it on the bond, or the overly sensitive senses that came along with being a vampire. But she knew… She knew exactly what it was. It was her heart that over played, overly punned organ that sat in her chest that ironically didn't even beat anymore. No, Tara wanted to blame numerous things, but the one thing or person rather; she couldn't quite find the proverbial balls to blame, was herself.

"Tara" Sookie tried, reaching out for her.

Tara threw up her hands "Don't Sook, just, just don't okay? I don't need your empathy; I don't need you to feel sorry for me. I've done quite all right for the last 20 something years. I've taken care of myself. I just thought, you know, for once that I might be taken care of. But I guess that what I get for thinking hmm? You'll never know what it's like to be thrown away Sookie. To be not wanted. To…"

Before Tara could finish she sensed something in the woods. She speed in front of Sookie and put her arms out to her side.

"Sook, stay behind me" Tara said with a pop of her fangs. "There something out there"

Then out of the darkness, stepping out of the shadow's hold came the most bittersweet sight she had ever seen.

Pam.

* * *

><p><strong>Eeeek... what did you think of that... Id sure love to know. Drop me a couple lines! <strong>

**Follow me on tumblr: athenades87**

**Twitter: onceuponaswen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is chapter 2. Thank you all for the follows and reviews. I really appreciate all the support. This fic will probably be more than 3 chapters. So here's to hoping I can make it through it lol...and do right by Tamela**

**A/N: Don't own em, if I did. They'd live happily ever after. Pam and Tara style. **

* * *

><p>The forest was an eerie quiet and Pam basked in its solitude. She listened to the sound of the wind as it rustled through the tree tops. She wondered to herself if that's how they communicated, how they dispersed their secrets to one another. Untold secrets whispered on the back of the wind. She wished and hoped that they weren't telling hers though. Pam had returned to Bon Temp a little over a week ago and no one knew it.<p>

Pam had found Eric in the small rustic down of Binn, Switzerland a month prior to her return. She was so awakened in the discovery of her maker, her emotions went into over drive and she let the down the wall she'd been holding between her and Tara down, but as soon as she realized it, right back up they went. Trusting she didn't leave them down long enough for Tara to find her. Pam had spent the better part of 8 months searching for her maker. Unfortunately she was naïve in the notion that she could make him return. Eric didn't want to return, hell he didn't even want to be found, but he taught his progeny well when it came to the art of tracking someone down. He didn't want to return to a life with Pam, Willa, and especially Sookie. He didn't want any memories of that horrid place called Bon Temps, Louisiana.

Well, those were his words anyway; he made them perfectly clear as he was screaming them in Pam's face. So she left him there, and returned to Bon Temps to try and rekindle what little flame that was left between her and Tara. The one she desperately tried to snuff out, when she left her those many months ago.

So for the week Pam found herself at the edge of the woods in front of Sookie's house, wordlessly watched Tara from a guarded distance, too prideful to show herself. No, if the truth were to be spoken, Pam was too much of a coward. Pam took pride in her heartless façade. Pamela Swynford De Beaufort didn't do emotions, and she sure as hell didn't do that putrid word _love._ But yet here she was, hidden in the shadows, hanging on every move that Tara made. Hoping, no, more like praying the wind would carry Tara's scent toward her. _Just one more hint of her_, _and I'll leave her be and never come back. _She thinks to herself. Yet she finds herself coming back every night at the same time. To find Tara staring off in the darkness, oblivious to the fact that the object of her desires was 50 yards away.

Pam stood attentively with her arms folded over chest leaning against a tree watching Tara. Something about tonight was different. Tara usually sat there and never moved, and no one ever came out to sit with her. Pam didn't know if Tara didn't want the company or if everyone in that house was too fucking stupid to realize Tara was in a state of disarray. So when Sookie came out and took a seat beside her, Pam perked her ears and listened rigorously to their conversation.

"_I know you miss her, but sitting here longing for the darkness to bring her back isn't helping anything."_ She heard Sookie say.

She watched as Tara sat motionless. She could see the internal struggle etched across her face. Pam wanted to turn and run. She didn't want to hear this conversation; she just didn't want to know. But when 2 simple words _I know_ were spoken so softly she barely heard them, her body froze. Tara was getting over her.

Pam didn't know what to do. So she turned her back to the conversation drowning them out so she could collect her thoughts. She didn't want Tara to get over her, it was selfish yes, but Tara was all Pam had left. So she turned back around, this time she was going to revel herself but what Sookie said next stopped her dead in her tracks.

"_Can you feel her?"_

"_Yeah, bout a month ago"_ She heard Tara speak softly. She watched her stand and start toward the woods. Pam's body was in a state of rigger. She was found. But she stopped at the lawns edge; Pam could see she was crying and in that moment Pam just about lost it. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't miss Tara terribly. Those some 8 months, Tara seemed to be on her mind more than she wanted her to be. So with a broken heart Pam listened on.

_"I think she did it, so she could see if I was still alive, or to torture me by allowing me to know she still is. It left as quickly as it came. Then just like before she left me or more like abandon me. You know, I was getting along just fine without the connection, because she cut it off ya know? But then like all of a sudden. Bam! Here she is again, making my life a living hell…yet again." _

Pam remembered that moment when she let her walls down; she knew Tara had felt it. She just didn't know how much it bothered her.

_"What would you do if she came back?"_

_"I don't know Sook, I really don't. But that's something, I don't have to worry about, because she isn't coming back." _

_I am back!_ Pam screamed internally. She couldn't quite find her voice. She was scared. She could see how much hurt she had caused Tara. She didn't want another rejection from someone she cared about. Usually Pam would have down played it as a sign of weakness and look down her nose at Tara for it. But Tara's broken voice and defeated stance pulled at Pam's heartstrings and she couldn't stand it. She watched as Tara started back toward the house. She was screaming internally, for her not to go.

"_Tara sweetie, you don't know that."_

"_It's the only thing I do know."_

"No_"_ Pam's voice was barely above a whisper "You don't know, I'm here." In that moment she almost lost control and ran up to Tara to take her into her arms, but she stopped when she heard Tara's bitter voice.

"_She never wanted me in the first place Sook. You know that, as well as I do. She only turned me because she had the preconceived notion that if she done something for you, you would get her back in Eric's good graces. It's all about Eric, this whole fucked up situation, is because of Eric fucking Northman. As long as that asshole is in the picture, there will never be any room for Tara Thornton."_

Pam watched as Sookie tried to comfort Tara, but she rejected it without cause.

"_Don't Sook, just, just don't okay? I don't need your empathy; I don't need you to feel sorry for me. I've done quite all right for the last 20 something years. I've taken care of myself. I just thought, you know, for once that I might be taken care of. But I guess that what I get for thinking hmm? You'll never know what it's like to be thrown away Sookie. To be not wanted. To…"_

That broke her. That's all Pam could stand to listen to. Before she knew that was happening her feet was carrying her out of the shadows and she was walking toward the 2nd thing in this entire world that broke her.

There is always a pivotal moment in time when you think the world had stopped moving and you're the only one that noticed it. That's what happened to Tara when she saw Pam emerge from the darkness and start toward her. Everything went into slow motion, the wind stopped blowing, and the insects stopped talking. The world froze.

Pam stopped about 3 feet shy of Tara's personal space. Tara didn't know if she was real, or a figment of her vivid imagination. So many nights she had watched Pam emerge from those woods, only to dissipate into the night sky before she got an arms length away. I guess that's why Tara watched the woods so much. Praying over and over that her imagination would stop being so cruel.

Tara's feet started moving on their own accord. She circled Pam once. _Well, least she didn't disappear this time._ Tara told herself. But she still wasn't convinced that her mind wasn't playing an evil trick on her. So she walked right up to Pam and took a strand of hair in-between her fingertips. _Feels real._ She told herself once again. She still wasn't convinced she waited for Pam to turn to smoke and leave. But she didn't. So Tara closed her eyes and leaned forward, bring the stand of hair to her nose and inhaled a greedily. Tara's eyes snapped open when Pam's familiar scent of vanilla and honeysuckle evaded her scenes sent them into a frenzy.

Tara couldn't help the tears that spilled over her eyes as she leaned back and looked into Pam's cerulean eyes.

"You're real" Tara spoke softly

Pam's well-manicured eyebrow shot up and a small sad smile played with the corners of her mouth. "As real as I'll ever be darlin'."

Pam's voice rang through the night air like cathedral bells, and all Tara could do was turn around and walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>EEK, EEK, EEK! Don't tar and feather me just yet. There is a method to this madness. Nothing comes easy with these 2 and I am going to make Pam work for it...<strong>

**Drop me a few lines. Tell me what you think.**

**Follow me on tumblr: athenades87 **

**Twitter: onceuponaswen**

**If you have any questions, concerns, things you'd like to see happen you can contact me at either of those 2 or you can send me a PM here...**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Athena**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, you people are simply amazing. The amount of reviews, follows and favorites is astronomical in my eyes. You don't know how much I appreciate ever single one of them. I have to be doing something right. So with out further ado.. Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**A/N: Dont own em, kinda wish I did. Tragic I know. **

* * *

><p>-Nearly 8 months ago-<p>

"_You're going to be pissed."_

"_Don't even tell me you're thinking of going after him, you gotta be fucking kidding me!?"_

"_Don't even start with that shit, Tara, because I don't want to... but I will release you if you push me."_

* * *

><p>-Present-<p>

Pam's stood stoically on the fringe of complete darkness. How dare she walk away? She had come back. She had come back to be with Tara, and she actually has the audacity to walk away. The rage that Pam felt bubbling within her was an emotion so raw and unchecked that for a fleeting moment Pam was scared to be in her own skin.

"Where the actual fuck are you going?" Pam boomed with anger.

"I'm going inside," Tara spoke with purpose though she never turned around.

After Tara got over the initial shock of determining that Pam in fact wasn't a figment of her imagination, she was mad as hell. Who the fuck did Pam thing she was waltzing back into her life as though nothing happened? Pssh, fuck that!

"Are you kidding me right now?" Pam slammed her hands on her hips.

Tara stop in the doorway. Oh no, this whole situation was far from a joke and that made Tara's blood boil even hotter. Tara whirled around so fast it would have a given a normal person whiplash.

With a sadistic smile, "I kid you not, Missy Pam." Oh, Tara was reeling, and she wanted to piss off her maker and she knew exactly the tactic to use. Tara turned once again to enter the house opening the screen door only to have is slammed shut in her face. Pam had sped toward her; she slapped her hand against the screen door so hard it nearly tore it off its hinges.

"HEY!" Sookie yelled out "Watch my door!"

"Shut up Sookie!" Pam and Tara voiced simultaneously.

"Fine, whatever, if either of you bitches wreck my front porch, you'll be the ones paying for it!" Sookie threw her hands up and started walking around the house to the back door. There was no way in hell she is getting in the middle of Pam and Tara's pissing contest.

Pam's actions of preventing Tara from entering the house threw her into a dimension of pissed off she had never been in before in her life. She balled her fists and got into Pam's face.

"Who the fuck do you think you are showing up here like nothing's happened?" Pam went to speak but Tara cut her off. "What? Daddy didn't want his little girl around anymore?" Tara stuck out her bottom lip in a mocking manner; Pam went to speak again. "Shut up, you don't get to fucking talk! I have sat here for nearly 9 Goddamn months, alone, scared shitless, taking care of Willa, while you were off gallivanting with God knows who and where. And you come back here and expected me to accept you with open arms? Damn Barbie, that last dye job must've fried your brain cells, because you are fucking delirious!"

Tara didn't say another word for a few moments after that, and neither did Pam, she wanted to make sure Tara was good and finished.

As calm as a summer breeze Pam spoke. "Are you quite finished with the poor pitiful me spill?" Pam quirked an eye brown "If so, sit the fuck down." Pam pointed to the front step.

Wrong, totally wrong thing to say.

Tara's jaw literally dropped to the ground and her nose flare "Oh fuck you, Pam." Tara went to go back inside the house this time, she wanted to put as much distance between her and Pam has humanly possible. But Pam stopped her again.

"I swear on all things merciful and holy, Tara Mae Thornton if you don't sit the fuck down, I will make you."

Tara went to retort but Pam cut her off. "Don't test me."

Reluctantly Tara sat down. She didn't sit peacefully either she cursed Pam under her breathe the whole time.

Pam pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily, gathered her wits and sat down beside her progeny. Neither one said a word for a good 10 minutes. The tension between the two was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The pair was more alike than they cared to admit, both stubborn as hell.

If Pam had any chance in hell in getting Tara to come with her back to fantasia before the sun came up, she was gonna have to swallow her pride and break the ice.

Pam cleared her throat. " I know that." She paused, she cleared her throat again "I know," she paused yet again it was proving difficult for her to try and fine the right words. But she swallowed past the lump in her throat. "That I left," she began. Something about Pam's voice made her seem so small. "And that I hurt you, but I am hurting too, I gave up a lot when I left."

Tara scoffed "Oh please, when did you become such a martyr?"

Pam's sighs. "Tara, I never claimed to be a martyr. I know you don't want to see it, but it killed me to leave you standing there. You know I am not one for emotions, nor for showing them, but it just about destroyed me."

"So you are telling me, you felt remorse when you left me, that you actually had feelings for me? If that's the case, why did you leave me?"

Pam stood up and walked to the edge of the yard, she fold her arms over her chest and shuffled from foot to foot. Things were getting intense and emotions and talking things through was a subject foreign to Pam, and she was struggling to maintain her cool.

"Because you just don't walk away from a hundred year plus bond," Pam's voice was shaky and she was hurting because she knew Eric had walked away from her in all aspects of the phrase. Until Tara, Eric was all Pam had known.

"That's not the same as you and I, Pam," Tara deadpans. Not liking Pam's explanation the tiniest bit.

Pam turned slowly and faced Tara. "Isn't it?"

For the first time that night Tara was speechless. She honestly didn't know what to say, because whether she liked it or not, Pam hit the nail on the head with that one. You cant just walked away from a bond like that. Whether it's a 2-month-old bond, or a thousand year bond. The thing with bonds, they are so powerful, so breathtakingly powerful, it was unlike any experience Tara had felt or known in her life. And when push comes to shove, if she was ever put into Pam's position, she can't completely say she wouldn't have done the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me! lol<strong>

**I know I said last chapter ending A/N, that I wanted to make Pam work for it. But then I got to thinking. No, I don't want Pam to work for it. I want her actions to be justifiably correct. Now mind you, I don't want to make Pam the tragic hero, nor do I want to make her the bad guy. She is in between to me. I think of her as the Tragic Villain which literally means:**_A character who, although acting for primarily evil or selfish goals, is either not in full control of their actions/emotions and the reader/viewer can sympathize with them, due to them not being evil by choice, but rather by them being a victim of circumstance._

**Take and draw from that what you will, its really open for interpretation. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did let me know about it. Drop me a few lines.**

**You can also follow me on tumblr and twitter. Screen names given in previous chapters. **

**If you feel the need to, ask question about my story, or want to make a suggestion. Please do not hesitate to do so. You can contact me on tumblr, twitter, or even a PM from here.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is it guys the end of the road. I am so eternally thankful for all the support you've shown me over this fic. It's been an awesome ride. I want to thank** _venaira _**for the awesome beta work she's done for me. (go check out her fics lol) ****  
><strong>

**A/N: Don't own em. Wish I did. Still very, very tragic. **

* * *

><p>In every relationship whether it be marriage, dating, friendship, monogamous or open, there is always a bond that ties the two people together such as physical attraction, emotional attraction or a highly mixture of both. There will always be something that brings people together. The word bond literally means to tie or link to obtain friendship, fellowship, partnership, association, affiliation, alliance, and attachment.<p>

With vampires though, the word bond brings on an entirely new meaning itself. They are all those things that are associated with the literal meaning of bond but vampires are connected through a more cosmic level, even a spiritual level if you will. It is like they are two halves of one soul, sharing love, hurt, anger and every human emotion possible.

That was something that Tara had yet to grasp the concept of. She was barely a three-month vampire before Pam went off on her masochistic venture. Tara really didn't know what it meant to be maker and progeny. Tara was still holding on the mortal part of her life and how she perceived relationships were supposed to be. Vampires go by an entirely different set of rules and that's just how it was, and Tara had to learn that.

Pam couldn't say she was entirely thrilled about teaching Tara the ways and rules that came along with being a vampire. Tara was so stubborn and headstrong that it will probably take centuries for her to truly understand. Thrilled or not, Pam wasn't going to give up, she couldn't lose another person she cared about.

"You were wrong before." Pam finally broke the silence between them after Tara silent revelation.

"What are you talking about?" Tara asked confusingly.

"I did want you. I wanted you from the first day I saw you, but I was too wrapped up in myself and Eric to ever tell you. So when the opportunity presented itself, to have you and get Eric back. I thought why not, ya know? Why not kill two birds with one stone? You know, have my cake and ice cream too?" Pam's voice was so small, so uncharacteristic of the blonde that Tara didn't have any other choice but to believe her, but Tara being the hard harden victim of years of rejection and circumstance she still questioned her confession.

"Oh yeah? Well you couldn't have proven that by me."

"Tara will you please just stop with the sarcasm? I know I've hurt you, believe me, I'll probably spend the rest of eternity proving to you that I am sorry, which is something that I will admit I'm not too particularly happy over. Something you've got to understand about me Tara is I don't apologize to anyone over anything. It's not in my nature. For over 100 years I've not had to answer for a single thing I've done." Pam's heart-felt speech made Tara a little uneasy. What all had Pam done? She wondered.

"So why apologize to me then, why even bother?"

Pam sighed ,God did she hate feelings. "Because there is something about you, that makes me feel remorse."

"And you've never felt remorse before?" Tara chuckled in bewilderment.

"Not once in my entire existence, not till the day I left." Pam said to the point.

"Why didn't you come back then, why stay away so long?"

At that point, Pam thought it wise to finally open the bond. When she did Tara was literally thrown back. Tara grab at her chest, the avalanche of emotion and feels came flooding into her.

"Wha…what was that?"

"Everything I've been feeling for the last 8 months."

Tara couldn't hold back the tears that were spilling over her eyelids at an alarming rate. Pam's feelings of remorse, hate, love, anger, anguish, etc… Was almost too much to handle.

"You asked me why I stayed gone. What I just poured into you was what I've felt with Eric for over 100 years. The bond it's like a drug and literally marker and progeny as the addicts. It was taken away from me, my drug was gone."

"But you have a bond with me, why couldn't I be your new drug?" Tara voice was laced with so much sadness; it literally broke Pam's heart.

Pam knelt down in front of Tara, making sure they were at eye level. "You are my new drug, but Eric is my maker, he will always eternally be a part of me. I couldn't just let him leave without explanation or reason." Pam looked down breaking the eye contact with Tara. What she was going to say next would turn her into a whirlwind of despair.

"But he didn't want to return, he doesn't want to be around me or this place anymore." Pam closed her eyes and thought back to the last interaction she had with her maker.

* * *

><p>"<em>Eric, why won't you come back" Pam asked on the verge of tears.<em>

"_Because there is nothing for me there Pamela!" Eric boomed_

"_I'm there Eric, what's wrong with me?"_

"_You have Tara, you don't need me anymore. As long as I am around you will never step up to the marker role."_

"_What about Willa? You are still connected with her." Pam was crying now. Trying to use every tactic she could think of._

"_I made Willa to piss Governor Bruell off, I didn't want her Pam. Yes I know that's shitty of me, but oh well. Listen, I am not going to fight about this anymore, its time for you to live a life with out me and live it will Tara." Eric walked up to Pam and placed both hands on her shoulders. "You have to be strong for her, you have to continue my legacy. I have been on this earth for over a thousand years I'm done. I don't want that life anymore and if it means leaving you and Willa behind in the process then so be it. It's time for you to go back to your progeny and forget me, for now. Our paths will cross again." Eric then gave Pam a small chaste kiss on her forehead and left her standing in a gulf of wind._

* * *

><p>Pam was crying and the droplets were starting to make a small pool on the sidewalk. Tara lifted Pam's chin. "He told you to leave him be, didn't he?" Tara asked quietly.<p>

Pam only shook her head in confirmation.

Tara's blood started boil, Goddamn did she hate Eric Northman. She wiped the away the tears streaking Pam's flawless face. "This no way excuses what you did, but I do understand." Tara gave Pam a half smile "I probably would have done the same thing, when you love someone, you'll go to the ends of the earth for them."

Pam was taken aback by Tara's words. Surely to God she wasn't forgiving her that fast.

"So you forgive me?" She asks hopefully.

"Oh no, you are not getting off that easy," Tara chuckles. "I'm still not too happy with being second best." Tara's chuckle turned into a serious statement.

"For fucks sakes Tara, you aren't second best!" Pam rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Then what am I, if not that?" Tara asks

"Mine," It was a simply notion. Meant to be taken however Tara wanted to take it.

"I don't think I like that either" Tara gives a hearty chuckle.

Knowing she was far from forgiven. Pam had to try anyways. "Will you come home with me to Fangtasia?"

Tara looked at Pam for the longest time. Tara wanted to go back with Pam, but she didn't. She wanted to be around her, but she didn't. She liked the set up had here, it was safe, and it was familiar. It's where time had about driven her crazy. So it had it's advantages and disadvantages.

"Stay here with me." She finally spoke it was more of a statement than a question.

"Here, with Sookie? I don't think so." Pam deadpanned.

"Then I'm not coming with you." Tara spoke with purpose.

"Damn it Tara." Pam sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose what she was about to say next almost made her physically ill, "I want to work on this. I want to work on us."

"Then you need to lean to compromise. You need to learn to stop being selfish. Learn to take other peoples fillings into consideration. I am not just going to jump and come with you because you are back. If we are going to work on this we need to do it together, and you are going to start with a little self sacrificing." Tara left no room for argument.

Pam knew Tara was right and good lord did she hate to admit it. "Fine," Pam huffed.

"Pam." Tara spoke in annoyance.

"I said fine damn it, and that all your getting right now. One step at a time Tara, I cant do this feelings bit in all one fail swoop." Pam's words were laced with her famous sarcasm but here totally true. It was new territory for her, and on instinct, she had to tread lightly.

Tara gave Pam a genuine smile. _Step one_. She thought to herself. _Putting others before ones own self. _Maybe this could work after all, maybe over time Tara could learn to forgive Pam fully and they could maybe start living life in a sense of normality, and that's using the word lightly. Maybe for once things will be okay.

"Looks like that suns about to come up, I'll go get Sookie to let you in." Tara turned and walked back into the house to get Sookie.

Tara and Sookie returned shortly. They both looked a Pam and waited for her to ask if she could come in.

"Oh for god sakes. May I come in?" Pam gritted through her teeth.

Testing Pam, as Sookie always loved to do. "What's the magic word?"

Pam huffed, "Ugh, please."

Sookie laughed, "Yeah you can come in," before turning around and walking away leaving Pam and Tara alone.

Pam stepped through the threshold and stopped in front of Tara. "Where are you and Willa sleeping?"

"In the cubby."

"Tara, that's barely big enough for two." Pam gave a vacant expression.

"I know, one of us is gonna have to sleep on the floor" Tara chuckled.

"Tara Mae, I am not sleeping on the God forsaken floor!" Pam shrilled.

"Pam, remember what I said. Thinking of other's before ones self, self-sacrifice, you remember? " Tara was sarcastic with her words, and hopped it pushed all of Pam's buttons.

It did.

"Oh my god, no, hell no! I am not sleeping on a fucking floor Tara. NO WAY!" Pam bellowed.

Tara started laughing, the kind of laughing that made you abdomen sore.

"What's so fucking funny?"

Tara could barely talk for laughing. "We had the cubby converted into two rooms, with separate beds. We made the space bigger." Tara coughed trying to quit laughing; Pam's facial expression was anything but amused. "I wanted to see what you would say, if you would actually sleep on the floor for me, you failed miserably."

"That's not fair Tara, you know I…" Tara cut her off

"I know Barbie, I know. That was mean of me I apologize." Tara said taking Pam's hand. "Come on, let's go to bed before the sun catches us. Tomorrow night is going to be a big night for you. "

"What makes you say that?"

"You know, you've got to start coming up with excuses for me to forgive you and stuff."

"I thought we had eternity for that?"

"Well you know what they say; the early bird gets the worms."

Pam simply rolls her eyes. "Fucking baby vamps."

Tara laughed and leaned up to kiss the corner of Pam's mouth. "You know you love it." She spoke when pulled away. "Now lets go to bed." Tara let go of Pam's hand and started toward the cubby. Pam sighed and with her voice barley above a whisper she simply spoke "I do."

Pam and Tara had a rough road to go. It wasn't going to be sunshine and rainbows. There was going to be a lot of heartache and pain, but in the end it would be worth it. Some loves are just too hard to sweep under the rug and forget about. Pam and Tara were made for one another, both equally stubborn and pig headed but full of so much love and raw emotion. They are truly in all sense of the phrase two halves of one soul.

And for them, time it would seem can made all the difference.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Did I do it justice? <strong>

**I wanted to leave the ending kinda open ended. Let you choose your own out come. I didnt want to take the easy way out and have all things forgiven and forgotten. It would be unrealistic and it would put the story to shame. **

**Relationships take work, and being the realist I am, I tried to convey that notion. **

**So if you liked it drop me a few lines. Tell me what you think. I'd love to hear it. **

**If you want prompts or have questions, concerns. Hit me up here or on tumblr, or twitter. **

**Thank you very much for reading, so until next time, I bid you ado. **

**~Athena~**


End file.
